


No time

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, major character death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: “I don’t have time for this, Lance.”The sentence repeated itself over and over again in his head. Like a broken record. His chest got tight and he buried his face in his pillow as he felt a fresh wave of tears brim over. It felt like drowning, the memories choking him, taking the air from his lungs.





	No time

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had a rough time some days ago, just a day that really went wrong in all kinds of ways, so I wrote a small vent drabble. I'm sorry, if it's a little too angsty or sad but it was a huge relief for me and my mind.
> 
> It's how I felt on this day, hurt and rejected. 
> 
> So, yeah, I still hope you'll like it and please let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3<3<3

_ “I don’t have time for this, Lance.” _

  
  


The sentence repeated itself over and over again in his head. Like a broken record. His chest got tight and he buried his face in his pillow as he felt a fresh wave of tears brim over. It felt like drowning, the memories choking him, taking the air from his lungs.

He felt so lost.

Keith had been away for months without anyone knowing what had happened or if he was still alive and then he just appeared again out of nowhere. Lance was relieved that he was ok, his heart racing in his chest at the sight of his fellow paladin, his friend and his…

Lance didn’t even know what to call it. 

Before Keith left for the Blade they’d started to get along quite good. 

Really good, to be honest. 

It started with a hesitant kiss in the dark, then went to make-out sessions and spending nights together, cuddling and sleeping side by side, limbs tangled, holding tight onto each other.

But every morning when Lance woke up, Keith was already gone and he just laid there alone, wondering what it was, they had.

During Keith’s absence, worry and anxiety had his heart clenched tight. It was hard to breath. It felt like something’s been ripped out of his life. 

Late at night, he missed him the most and the days got harder, too. Sometimes he had to step away from the team to hide the tears that ran down his face every time something reminded him of Keith. And there were a lot of things that reminded him. 

Even flying Red was just enough to make his heart feel heavy. He could feel their still strong connection, always a small reminder in the back of his head.

He couldn’t concentrate and the others noticed. 

Shiro pulled him aside one day and asked if something was wrong and if he wanted to talk about it but Lance just shrugged and said it was nothing. 

On that night Lance had a dream about Keith returning to the team, injured and on the verge of life. He’d called his name, begging to hold him and never let go. Lance didn’t hesitate for a second and was by his side, pressing him tight to his chest, giving him comfort and strength. 

Lance was crying and before Keith had closed his eyes to drift off into the abyss of death, Lance whispered: “I love you, Keith. Please don’t leave me…”

As he woke up, soaked in sweat and panting hard, he’d realized what it was, they had.

  
  


He heard shuffling outside his door and then a quiet knock. The tears had long dried and it was two o’clock in the morning but he still couldn’t find rest. He slowly got up from his bed, head hung low and eyes red rimmed. As he opened the door, he stared into dark pools of indigo, boring into his own. His heart made a painful jump. Lance turned his gaze down to the floor.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked, voice raspy from crying and tired.

“Hey, um… c-can I come in?”

Lance sighed wearily.

“What do you want, Keith?”

Keith got nervous, he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Keith's voice was wary, hesitant.

“M-maybe we can talk? Or... do you want me to spend the night with you?”

Lance felt his heart clench and tears gather in the corners of his eyes again. Anger pooled in his gut, hot and heavy, starting to spread, flowing through his veins like molten lava. His head snapped up, his eyes boring into Keith’s, ablaze with fury.

“Oh, now you have time for it? Now you wanna talk? _NOW YOU WANNA SPEND THE NIGHT WITH ME_?” Lance yelled.

Keith’s eyes went wide and he stared in disbelief.

“I-I… I’m sor…”

“No! Don’t tell me you’re sorry. I don’t wanna hear it…” he choked.

A sob escaped him and he took a step back as Keith’s hand reached forward to grab his wrist. Lance swallowed and took a deep breath.

Eyes narrowed and a hard expression on his face, his voice sounded low and hurt as he said:

  
  


_ “I don’t have time for this, Keith.” _


End file.
